


Schachbrettformation

by somali77



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somali77/pseuds/somali77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wie kommt man von Gruppentherapie direkt zu Verhandlungsgesprächen? Weit weg von seinen Freunden, nach der Auflösung des alten Weiß, im fernen Europa, hört Omi so langsam auf, sich zu wundern...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schachbrettformation

**Author's Note:**

> Nach Kapitel, vor Glühen  
> Challenge: "Gruppentherapie"

~

 

“So”, lächelte der freundliche Gruppenleiter, “Am Besten stellt sich jeder erst einmal vor”  
Zum Glück sprach er langsam und deutlich. Und die Aufgabe war nicht sonderlich schwer.

“Mein Name...”, er stockte ein bisschen, und hoffte, dass sein Akzent nicht zu holperig war,  
“ist Mamoru Takatori.”, er rang sich ein Lächeln ab, und warf einen unsicheren Blick in die Runde,  
“Ich bin dieses Jahr aus Japan hergekommen. Und ich studiere... Politik und Psychologie...  
im zweiten Semester.”  
Er atmete etwas durch. Na also. Die erste Hürde war geschafft. Hoffentlich war dieser seltsame Kurs  
hier sein Geld auch wert. Eben stellte das Mädchen links von ihm sich vor, da klopfte es an der Tür.  
Es gab eine kurze Unterbrechung, der Gruppenleiter stand auf um nachzusehen.

Omi spähte recht uninteressiert auf das Geschehen und dachte in seltsamer Unwilligkeit daran,  
dass jede Minute Unterbrechung nicht dazu beitrug, irgendein Problem zu lösen, und Geld verschwendete,  
das nicht einmal mehr ihm gehörte. Er kannte sich gar nicht wieder, so unausgeglichen war er doch sonst  
nicht gewesen. Es war einfach alles noch viel zu durcheinander im Moment... die fremde Sprache, die  
vielen Missverständnisse, die Zeitverschiebung- obwohl er sich inzwischen daran gewöhnt haben sollte...

Als der Gruppenleiter lächelnd wieder zurückkam und jemand hinter ihm durch die Tür trat, hatte Omi  
das Gefühl zu Eis zu erstarren.  
Schwarz.  
Auch wenn der Andere einen ordentlichen Wachstumsschub hingelegt zu haben schien.  
Aber das ging ihm selbst ja genau so.

“Entschuldigung, ich bin zu spät”, sagte der Neuankömmling mit kleiner Verbeugung und in beneidenswert  
perfektem, fließenden Deutsch, “Ich hatte noch eine Vorlesung.”  
“Das macht nichts, wir sind gerade erst bei der Vorstellungsrunde”, meinte der Gruppenleiter,  
“Setzen sie sich doch bitte.”  
Der Andere steuerte geradewegs auf Omi zu, ließ sich auf den freien Stuhl rechts neben ihn fallen,  
und wechselte einen Blick mit ihm. Auf Omis halb entsetztes, halb wütendes Starren hob sich einer  
seiner Mundwinkel zu einem dünnen Grinsen.  
“Mein Name ist Nagi Naoe”, sagte er vollkommen ruhig, als er an der Reihe war,  
“Informatik und Mathematik im vierten Semester.”

Omi war außer sich.  
Er hatte keine Ahnung was der Schwarz hier wollte, aber es trug eindeutig nicht zu seiner Beruhigung bei.  
Diese Aktion hier sollte ihm helfen, effektiver mit seinem Studium zurecht zu kommen, wenn er das Gefühl  
hatte, dass es schon ein Wunder war, wenn er sich fähig fühlte, morgens aufzustehen. Er konnte sich beim  
besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass ein Mitglied der arrogantesten Killertruppe, die er je erlebt hatte,  
Counseling nötig hätte.

“Sehr gut”, verkündete der Gruppenleiter nach einiger Zeit, als er eine Menge über Physiologie und  
psychologische Effekte erklärt hatte, was Omi nicht wirklich neu gewesen war, und nachdem sie minutiös  
die größten Problemfaktoren ihrer momentanen Situation hatten aufschreiben sollen.  
Omi war ein bisschen ratlos dabei gewesen. Gut achtzig Prozent seiner wirklichen Probleme konnte er  
mit keinem Therapeuten der Welt besprechen, den sein Großvater nicht gestellt hatte. Und auf Therapeuten,  
die sein Großvater stellte, konnte er sich nicht wirklich einlassen, er wäre sich sicher gewesen, dass es mit  
der Schweigepflicht in dem Fall nicht weit her gewesen wäre.

“Und jetzt suchen sie sich einen Partner, am besten ihren Nebensitzer, und besprechen die Aufgabe zusammen.”

Was zum...?  
Omi blickte panisch nach links, aber das freundliche Mädchen mit den langen schwarzen Haaren schien  
schon anderweitig verbändelt zu sein-... als er sich wieder umwandte, schickte Nagi ihm ein etwas künstlich  
wirkendes, perfekt harmloses und vollkommen gesellschaftstaugliches Lächeln, das die Augen nicht erreichte.

“Wollen wir?”, fragte der Andere, und schob ihm sein Arbeitsblatt vor die Nase.  
Omi hatte plötzliche Lust, ihn zu strangulieren, das hätte zumindest ein paar seiner momentanen Probleme  
gelöst, aber leider wusste er, dass der Andere ein geradezu lächerlich starker Esper war, der ganze Häuser  
mit seinem Hirn zum Explodieren brachte. Durfte so etwas überhaupt frei in der Gegend herumlaufen?

Mürrisch zwang er sich zu etwas, in dem er wenigstens lange Erfahrung hatte... diplomatische Kooperation.  
“Okay”, seufzte er gezwungen und sah dem Anderen möglichst wenig ins Gesicht,  
“Bringen wirs hinter uns.”

“Also...”, begann Nagi vollkommen ernsthaft, und spähte auf sein Blatt, “Mein Problem ist, ich frage mich  
manchmal, ob ich wirklich richtig bin, bei dem was ich mache, weißt du..? Und ob ich das wirklich mein Leben  
lang machen will... Zum Beispiel mein Beruf, den ich noch nie wirklich leiden konnte, oder, noch  
wichtiger, meine Wohnsituation im Moment-...”  
Omi kam sich vor wie im falschen Film, und blinzelte langsam, um dem unerwarteten Redeschwall  
ungläubig zuzuhören.

Nagi wechselte zu Japanisch, und immerhin das Verständigungsproblem löste sich:  
“Außerdem ist da diese Sache mit meinem Vormund-... wir verstehen uns eigentlich gut, aber  
wir haben in bestimmten Dingen doch sehr unterschiedliche Ansichten. Es ist sehr anstrengend,  
ihm ständig zu erklären, warum ich gewisse Dinge im Gegensatz zu ihm nicht für Zeitverschwendung  
halte. Er kann sich schlecht vorstellen, dass jemand anderer Meinung ist, als er. Ein anderes Problem  
wäre ein Mitbewohner, wir haben eine relativ enge Beziehung, aber manchmal nervt er einfach nur.  
Ich denke ich bräuchte vielleicht einfach endlich eine eigene Wohnung. Okay, das wären die wichtigsten  
Punkte...”, er sah auf, und seine dunklen Augen trafen Omis Blick,  
“Jetzt du.”

Omi machte den Mund auf, und fand keine Stimme. Er hielt sich nicht für in der Lage irgendetwas zu sagen.  
“Was zur Hölle -machst- du hier?”, fragte er schließlich- vielleicht etwas zu angriffslustig- auf Japanisch.  
Nagi hob defensiv eine Schulter.  
“Crawford meinte, ich würde dich hier treffen, er hielt es für eine gute Idee.”

“Crawford!”, Omi riss entgeistert die Augen auf, “Na klar! Weißt du was letzte Woche passiert ist?  
Ich hab versucht mich zu entspannen!-... Und weil es nicht mal japanische Bäder hier in der Gegend gibt,  
wollte ich in die Sauna-... ich hab mir nichts dabei gedacht, hatte keine Ahnung, dass es eine-...  
etwas andere Art von Sauna war! Und rate mal, wen ich zu meinem Glück dort getroffen hab!”

Nagi hob unbeeindruckt eine Schulter, “Crawford natürlich.”  
“Da hast du verdammt Recht, wen auch sonst! Verflucht Nagi! Ich weiß ja nicht, was ihr wollt-...  
wenn ihr mich umbringen wollt, dann tut es! Ich bin im Moment in perfekter Stimmung dafür-... wenn ihr  
mich in den Wahnsinn treiben wollt, bitte, das habt ihr geschafft, wenn ich nicht völlig am Ende wäre,  
wäre ich nicht hier, okay? Mein Leben ist scheiße, auch ohne euch! Meine Freunde sind weg! Meine Identität  
ist weg! Meine Selbstbestimmung-... okay, vielleicht hatte ich nie welche, aber ich darf mir nicht mal mehr  
die Haare färben und meine Klamotten selbst aussuchen! Ich hab schon genug Probleme, und jetzt kommt  
auch noch ihr-... was wollt ihr von mir, bitte? Und warum zur Hölle will ausgerechnet Crawford dich jetzt  
mit mir verkuppeln?”

Nagi atmete durch und sah ihn mit leicht verwundertem Blick an.  
“Er will uns nicht verkuppeln”, meinte er mit beruhigender Stimme, “Im Gegensatz zu gewissen Teamkollegen  
habe ich kein gesteigertes sexuelles Interesse an dir. Wir haben überhaupt keinen Grund dich zu töten.  
Und wozu sollten wir dich in den Wahnsinn treiben? Das würde Schuldig vielleicht lustig finden, aber hey.  
Er ist vielleicht mein Kollege, aber wir haben nicht immer dieselben Ansichten.”

Omi raufte sich die Haare.  
“Dann lasst mich um Himmels Willen doch bitte in Ruhe”, brachte er heraus, Überforderung und zurückgehaltene  
Tränen rau in der Stimme, “Ich halte das nicht mehr aus..!”

Er grub den Kopf in die Hände und stützte die Ellenbogen auf den Tisch. Ein paar Momente passierte gar nichts.  
Dann spürte er einen sanften Druck auf der Schulter. Er drehte den Kopf ein wenig, schielte erschrocken  
aus den Augenwinkeln zur Seite, um zu sehen, ob Nagi ihn anfasste.  
Aber das tat er nicht. Er saß aufrecht und mit reglosem Gesichtsausdruck neben ihm, die Arme ernsthaft vor sich  
auf dem Tisch verschränkt.

“Crawford meint, unsere Interessen könnten sich in naher Zukunft signifikant überschneiden”, erklärte  
der jüngste Schwarz sehr ruhig und sachlich, “Es wäre vorteilhaft eine zumindest vorübergehende Allianz zu bilden.”  
Omi antwortete nicht. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf.

“Dein Großvater ist nicht ganz so harmlos, wie er vielleicht auf dich wirkt. Du brauchst einen starken  
Verbündeten, der dir den Rücken freihält, sonst bist du ihm vollkommen ausgeliefert. Er schickt dich ohne  
Weiteres vor die Wölfe. Du hast keine Ahnung, auf was du dich da einlässt.”  
“Mein Großvater ist das Einzige-... verstehst du, das Einzige was ich noch habe! Ich kann froh sein,  
dass er mich in die Familie wieder aufgenommen hat. Ohne sein Wohlwollen habe ich nichts- bin- ich nichts-...  
Ich werde ganz sicher nicht irgendwelche Intrigen gegen ihn spinnen!”  
Nagi schwieg ein wenig.

“Wir haben schon für deinen Vater... oder Onkel, oder was auch immer gearbeitet.”, gab er dann  
vollkommen ernsthaft zu bedenken, “Wir sind gar nicht so schlecht.”  
“Ihr habt ihn für eure Interessen verraten!”, stöhnte Omi düster.  
Nagi rückte ein wenig näher, legte den Kopf etwas schief.

“Aber du bist anders”, meinte er leise, und ein bisschen drängender. Omi sah zur Seite in ernsthafte,  
tiefe, dunkle, melancholische Augen.

Etwas rieb Omis Rücken mit ungewohnt sanfter Telekinese, drückte in seine Schultern,  
strich durch die weichen Haare im Nacken. Schickte Gänsehaut über seine Oberarme. Es gab keine Spur  
Feindseeligkeit dabei. Trotz all der Aufgewühltheit und der chaotischen Situation war das Etwas, das  
auf gruselige Art und Weise ganz gut tat. Ein Teil seiner Anspannung löste sich langsam.  
Er schloss ergeben die Augen wieder. Der Druck konnte ihm ohne weiteres den Hals brechen, aber Omi  
fand sich verzweifelt genug, um ihm zu vertrauen.

“Ich könnte dein Bodyguard sein.”, schlug Nagi völlig ins Blaue hinein vor.  
Omi musste bei dieser absurden Vorstellung grinsen, ohne es wirklich zu wollen.

“Dann bräuchtest du Schulterpolster in deinem Anzug”, bemerkte er, mit soviel Sarkasmus  
wie er aufbringen konnte.  
Um Nagis leblos hängende Mundwinkel huschte ein Lächeln, er schien von Sarkasmus nicht wirklich beeindruckt.  
“Ehrlich gesagt mag ich Uniformen viel mehr als Anzüge...”

Omi rollte die Augen.  
“Fetischist.”  
“Naja, du bist der Takatori... ich will gar nicht wissen, worauf du so stehst...”  
Omi schickte einen gekränkten Blick, der an der unbeeindruckten Miene des Anderen abprallte.  
Er seufzte desillusioniert.

Die Zeit war um, sie sollten zurück in die Gruppe, um ihre Erfahrungen den anderen Teilnehmern mitzuteilen.  
Omi fand sich wieder in der Situation, dass er achtzig Prozent dessen, was ihm wirklich im Kopf herum ging,  
nicht sagen konnte. Man hätte meinen können, dass er es mittlerweile gewöhnt sein musste. Aber während  
er harmlose, gesellschaftskonforme Dinge erzählte, und sein Blick vorsichtig hinüber zu Nagi glitt, der in  
seiner seltsam deplaziert wirkenden, dunkelblauen, uniform-artigen Kleidung so dünn und harmlos aussah  
wie irgendein komischer junger Emo, fand er im dunklen Nichts seiner Zukunft vor sich einen kleinen Funken  
Hoffnung, dass Dinge sich ändern konnten- vielleicht...

Bei einem Ausflug zur dunklen Seite...

 

~


End file.
